Foxes
|birth_place = Southampton, United Kingdom |death_date = |origin = |instrument = Vocals |genre = Pop, indie pop, electropop, dance-pop, synth-pop |occupation = Singer, songwriter, model |years_active = 2011–present |label = BMG, Epic, Neon GoldRCA, Sign of the TimesSony UK |associated_acts = |website = |current_members = |past_members = }} Louisa Rose Allen (born 29 April 1989), known professionally as Foxes, is a British singer, songwriter and model. Her vocals were featured on Zedd's 2012 single "Clarity", which peaked at number eight on the Billboard Hot 100 and won a Grammy Award for Best Dance Recording. Foxes' debut album, Glorious, was released in the United Kingdom in 2014 and features the top 20 singles "Youth", "Let Go for Tonight" and "Holding onto Heaven". Her second album, All I Need, was released on 5 February 2016. The album includes the top 25 single "Body Talk", as well as "Better Love", "Amazing" and "Cruel". Early life and education Allen was born in Southampton, Hampshire, and grew up in the city's Swaythling and St Denys areas. She attended St Denys Primary School, Cantell School, and Eastleigh College. She started writing music when she was 14 years old and reached the final of a local talent competition in 2009. At 18 years old, she considered training as a beauty therapist, but her sister persuaded her to move to London to pursue her singing ambitions. She attended the Institute of Contemporary Music Performance but dropped out, preferring to write and perform music than study it. Music career 2011–2013: Warrior EP and featured appearances Allen devised a stage name to differentiate herself from British pop singer Lily Allen. She considered the alias Foxes after a suggestion from a friend, the first song she had written being titled "Like Foxes Do"; her mother then told her that she had a dream the previous night "about these foxes running up our street and they were howling and making these beautiful noises", which she said reminded her of her daughter's music. Allen chose Foxes based on this connection. She began performing gigs as Foxes in London in 2011. Foxes released her debut single, "Youth", in January 2012 on Neon Gold Records, and the following month was signed to Sign of the Times, a Simon Fuller-owned UK imprint of Sony Music Entertainment. "Youth" and its B-side, "Home", were featured in the American television series Gossip Girl and an EP, Warrior (produced by Samuel Dixon, also known as Sam Kennedy), followed in July 2012, which Foxes promoted with a US tour. Paste magazine described Warrior as "a beautifully ethereal EP that warrants all sorts of comparisons, but equally manages to stand on its own two feet", while PopMatters wrote that it was "a powerful, well-rounded set" and Consequence of Sound introduced the singer as "if Florence Welch and Katy Perry had a beautiful, brunette love child". Later in 2012, Foxes toured with Marina and the Diamonds on her Lonely Hearts Club Tour and released a second single, "Echo". "Youth" caught the attention of dance producer Zedd, who invited Foxes to feature on his song "Clarity". "Clarity" was released as a single in late 2012 and became a major hit during 2013, reaching number eight on the US Billboard Hot 100 and number one on the Hot Dance Club Songs. The song was certified double platinum in Australia, platinum in the United States, and gold in the United Kingdom, where it reached number 27 on the UK Singles Chart. At the 56th Annual Grammy Awards, Zedd and Foxes won the award for Best Dance Recording. Also in 2013, Foxes featured on Fall Out Boy's song "Just One Yesterday" from their album Save Rock and Roll, on the Rudimental single "Right Here" (a top 20 hit in the United Kingdom) and on the Sub Focus track "Until the End", from his album Torus. 2013–2014: Glorious Foxes' "teaser" single "Beauty Queen" was released in May 2013, followed by a US re-release of "Youth" in August 2013 after Foxes signed to RCA Records in the country. In the United Kingdom, "Youth" reached number 12 on the singles chart in October 2013, concurrent to the song's use in a high profile advertising campaign for retailer Debenhams. During late 2013, Foxes embarked on a headline tour of the United Kingdom. A newly recorded version of "Let Go for Tonight", a track previously featured on the Warrior EP, was released as a single in February 2014, charting in the United Kingdom at number seven—Foxes' first top ten hit. On 17 April 2014, Foxes appeared on BBC Radio 1's Innuendo Bingo. Foxes' debut album, Glorious, was released in May 2014 following the single "Holding onto Heaven" (number 14), and debuted at number five on the UK Albums Chart. A fourth single, "Glorious", followed in August 2014 and was used in an ITV advertising campaign promoting the network's autumn season of programmes. During September and October 2014, Foxes served as the opening act for R&B musician Pharrell's Dear Girl Tour, playing to arenas across Europe. Pharrell personally offered a support slot to Foxes after hearing her cover of his hit single "Happy" for Radio 1's Live Lounge; Foxes later accused producers of the televised singing competition The X Factor for copying her arrangement of "Happy" for a performance of the song by contestant Lauren Platt, as both versions interpolated the Massive Attack song "Teardrop". Also in October, Foxes featured in the eighth series of the iconic BBC science fiction series Doctor Who, performing Queen's "Don't Stop Me Now" in the episode "Mummy on the Orient Express". In December, Foxes toured the United Kingdom once again as a headliner. 2015–2016: All I Need Foxes stated in a late 2014 interview that she had commenced work on her second album. She also collaborated with veteran dance producer Giorgio Moroder on his 2015 solo album, Déjà Vu, featuring on the track "Wildstar". In subsequent interviews, Foxes said that the album is titled All I Need and that she hoped to release it in late 2015. Recording sessions took place in America, Sweden and the United Kingdom. All I Need was released on 5 February 2016. The album's first single, "Body Talk", was released in July 2015 and reached number 25 on the UK Singles Chart. Foxes debuted the track during a one-day tour of seven UK cities that earned her an entry to the Guinness World Records for the title of "most live concerts in 12 hours in multiple cities". The album's track listing and the video for the song "Feet Don't Fail Me Now" were also released in July. The second single, "Better Love", was released in September 2015. Following this Foxes embarked on a headline UK tour, supported by Izzy Bizu. The third single "Amazing" was released on 4 December 2015. "Amazing" was used by ITV in an advertsiment to promote their Christmas programming. Foxes featured on Kygo's track "Oasis" from his album Cloud Nine which was released on 13 May 2016. "Cruel" was released as the fourth single from All I Need on 19 April 2016 with an accompanying music video released on the same date. In the same month, Foxes was announced to be one of the supporting acts of British alternative rock band Coldplay in the European and North American legs of their A Head Full of Dreams Tour alongside Alessia Cara. She performed 9 of her songs alongside her band including "Youth", "Body Talk" and "Clarity". In March 2017, ITV used Foxes' song "Scar" to promote Grantchester's third series. She performed at the Indonesian Television Awards on 20 September 2017, performing songs including "Better Love", "Let Go For Tonight" and "Clarity". In February 2018, Foxes teased of new music, stating "Thank you for your patience with this next record... I will be releasing new music this year and I can't wait to share it with you" The following year on 16 January 2019, she posted a photo of herself playing the guitar on her social media platforms, with the caption "Here's some proof that I am making music and it is actually coming" Artistry Foxes describes her music as "experimental pop" and her debut album, Glorious, as having a "dark streak ... as well as a pop element that runs through it". She has cited dance music as a major influence on her work and lists Björk, Kate Bush and Patti Smith among her musical inspirations, although she also said that she finds greater inspiration in film visuals than music. She said of her second album, "It's got elements from the first one, but it's definitely not as produced. The tracks feel a lot more vocal with piano and strings. It's still cinematic in ways but I'm a lot more honest on this record this time around, which is quite a scary thing to be". Discography The discography English singer and songwriter Foxes consists of two studio albums, one extended play and nine singles (including two as a featured artist). She is best known for her featured vocals on Zedd's song "Clarity", which peaked at number eight on the Billboard Hot 100 and Rudimental's song "Right Here", which peaked at number 14 on the UK Singles Chart. In May 2012 she released her debut EP, Warrior, working with Sam Dixon. In September 2013 she released her debut single "Youth" as the lead single from her debut studio album. The song has peaked at number 12 on the UK Singles Chart and number 21 on the Irish Singles Chart. On October 31, 2013 she revealed the name of her debut album to be called Glorious. On November 4, 2013 she unveiled the album cover along with the track list through Instagram, including 11 tracks on the standard version and 16 on the deluxe version. In February 2014 she released "Let Go for Tonight" as the second single from the album, which became her highest-peaking single to date, reaching number 7 on the UK charts. "Holding onto Heaven" was released as the third single in May, and became Foxes' third top 20 single. Studio albums * Glorious (2014) * All I Need (2016) EPs * Warrior (2012) Singles * "Youth" (2013) * "Let Go for Tonight" (2014) * "Holding onto Heaven" (2014) * "Glorious" (2014) * "Body Talk" (2015) * "Better Love" (2015) * "Amazing" (2015) * "Cruel" (2016) As featured artist * "Clarity" (Zedd featuring Foxes) * "Right Here" (Rudimental featuring Foxes) Filmography Television * 2013 BBC Breakfast - Herself * 2013 Late Show with David Letterman - Herself * 2013 Never Mind The Buzzcocks - Herself * 2014 Sunday Brunch - Herself * 2014 Doctor Who - Singer * 2014 Dynamo: Magician Impossible - Audience * 2015 Sunday Brunch - Herself * 2015 Celebrity Juice - Herself * 2015 Friday Download - Herself * 2015 Britain's Got More Talent - Herself * 2015 Lorraine - Herself * 2015 Bring The Noise - Herself * 2015 Xtra Factor - Herself * 2016 Lorraine - Herself * 2016 The One Show - Herself Category:Artists Category:NVSC 6 artists